The present invention relates to an image input system, image input apparatus, image input method, program, and storage medium applied to a scanner, copying machine, and the like.
With the recent explosive spread of personal computers, demands for their peripheral devices are also rapidly increasing. In particular, image input apparatuses, so-called scanners, are incredibly becoming popular.
Accordingly, in addition to the conventional designer""s demands such as high image quality and high resolution, it is being newly required to ripen products in respect of convenience, e.g., the ease of use in general homes.
For example, a user can easily load an image only by pressing a scan start switch of a scanner body, without performing any complicated setting. As represented by this function, considerations for beginners, i.e., the ease and rapidness with which images can be loaded, occupy a large distribution in this market.
Also, low power consumption is the keyword in the recent electric product industry, and many standards for the purpose are being proposed.
To obtain indices accepted by general customers by achieving items determined by these standards, the manufacturers often incorporate power saving functions in their products.
Scanners have a standard called xe2x80x9cENERGY STARxe2x80x9d which is an index of power saving of electric products. This standard provides that the power consumption should be lowered to 12 W or less during standby. To meet this standard, a function is incorporated by which if an original illuminating light source which consumes particularly large power has not been used for a predetermined time, a standby mode begins, and a lamp as the light source is automatically turned off.
The following problems arise if this function is incorporated.
The light amount of the lamp used as the original illuminating light source in a scanner largely depends upon the temperature characteristics. That is, to reach a sufficient light amount having little fluctuation by which scan can be started, a certain time is necessary after the lamp is turned on.
When the lamp is OFF in a conventional scanner, information indicating that a scan start switch is pressed is transmitted from the scanner to a computer by communication. After receiving this information, the computer activates an application program necessary for scan. When the activation is complete, the computer instructs, by communication, the scanner to start scanning, and the scanner which has received this instruction turns on the lamp for the first time. Additionally, after waiting until the light amount (temperature) of this lamp stabilizes, the scanner starts reading (scanning) actual images.
Accordingly, a long time is required after the user starts scanning and before actual image reading is started. This gives the user a long waiting time and, if this waiting time is unexpectedly long, makes the user anxious about whether the scanner is operating normally.
Furthermore, with the present advancing cost down, the lamp is also beginning to be replaced with an inexpensive lamp having inferior temperature characteristics. This, for the reasons explained above, further worsens the convenience for users, resulting in a serious problem.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its first object to provide an image input system, image input apparatus, and image input method which can greatly reduce the time before actual image reading is started, and which also save power and are easy to use.
It is the second object of the present invention to provide a program for implementing the image input method of the present invention as described above.
It is the third object of the present invention to provide a storage medium storing the program of the present invention described above.
To solve the problems and achieve the objects described above, an image input apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement.
That is, an image input apparatus connected to an external apparatus and controllable from the external apparatus, comprises a first light source for illuminating an original, a first light source controller for controlling the first light source, a detector for detecting that the start of original image reading is designated, and a communication circuit for communicating with the external apparatus, wherein if the detector detects that the start of original image reading is designated, control is performed such that the first light source controller turns on the first light source and starts light amount adjustment, and the communication circuit transfers the detection result obtained by the detector to the external apparatus.
An image input system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement.
That is, an image input system having an image input apparatus connected to an external apparatus and controllable from the external apparatus, comprises a light source for illuminating an original, a light source controller for controlling the light source, a detector for detecting that the start of original image reading is designated, and a communication circuit for performing communication between the image input apparatus and the external apparatus, wherein if the detector detects that the start of original image reading is designated, control is performed such that the light source controller turns on the light source and starts light amount adjustment, and the start of image read control of the image input apparatus is designated from the external apparatus in accordance with the detection result obtained by the detector.
An image input method according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement.
That is, an image input method using an image input apparatus connected to an external apparatus and controllable from the external apparatus, comprises the light source control step of controlling a light source for illuminating an original, the detection step of detecting that the start of original image reading is designated, and the image reading step of reading an original image illuminated with the light source, on the basis of the detection result in the detection step, wherein if the detection step detects that the start of original image reading is designated, the light source control step turns on the light source, and the start of the image reading step is designated by control from the external apparatus in accordance with the detection result obtained in the detection step.
A program according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement.
That is, this program allows a computer to implement the above image input method.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement.
That is, this storage medium stores the above program in a computer-readable manner.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.